Dance Once More
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Anzu decides to leave Domino for good, but why? Her story comes out in her own little game.


Dance Once More

By: Tori-No-Miko

Disclaimer: No not nope nah don't own anything but this fanfic… ;_; = T_T = ,~_~, ……..

**Warning: Weird stuff and sad things goin' on I this fic…if you don't like that stuff, by all means don't read.**

****

****

****

~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~

Anzu packed her bags. Tears tickling down her pale face. Sobs escaping her every time she thinks about her friends. Her boyfriend. _Boyfriends. _Yes, Shining friendship or friendship lover was leaving here. 

'Why do I always have the worst luck at boys? Why? Why me?' She thinks to herself.

She writes a note explaining her absence to her parents who were currently out grocery shopping. 'More like trying to get away from their _useless_ daughter.' She thinks bitterly.

Anzu Mazaki walks hastily to the bus stop dragging her luggage behind her. As she walks, she passes the arcade. 

"Everybody's waiting for you!" A familiar tune sounds.

The Dance Dance Revolution game. Her only escape from this world. The only thing that comforts her when she's down. _Her salvation._

Putting her bags down next to the machines, she steps on waiting for the machine to take her money. After selecting her song it starts playing.

_~Fall in love.._

_Fall in love.._

_I need your love in every way_

_And I feel this everyday_

_Cause I have too many tears_

_To fall in love again~_

Her body sways with the song as she hits the arrows with her feet in perfect time. Weirdly, this song can tell the first part of her story. Her first breakup.

~~~~@@@~@@@~@@@~ Flashback ~@@@~@@@~@@@~~~~__

Anzu was crying, like she was at present before. The reason: Yami Yugi. Her first boyfriend,  first crush, first _love._

'How could he?'__

_~Now, I am walking around_

_In this side of the town I just can't hideaway_

_How can I look in your eyes_

_When I feel like to die I have to runaway~_

Yami had just told her it was all over. He had just been two-timing her with some bimbo from her cheer leading squad. The former Pharaoh seemed to not care about her feelings at all, instead he trampled them down even more. 

"_You're just some stupid air-head that follows me around. How could you even think I liked you at all? Hahaha dope, you should also stop preaching about friends, 'cause you don't have any!"_

_~Dariri ram dariram dariram_

_Darirari__ rariram_

_Daririram__ dam_

_Dariri__ ram dariram dariram_

_Darirari__ rariram_

_Daririram__ dam_

_And fall in love again~_

"Ya-Yami? What has came over y-you? You'-re usually nice." Anzu stuttered over her tears.

"You idiot." Yami's face was dark and evil-like. "that's a mask…" With that the corrupt Pharaoh walked off, not to mention giving the giggling bimbo a long wet kiss in front of Anzu.

"Y-Yami…"__

_~(I need your love...)_

_I need your love in every way_

_And I feel this everyday_

_Cause I have too many tears_

_To fall in love again~_

Anzu straightened up. 

"Yami, I-I seriously lo-loved you…now you used me and tossed me away…I won't be able to fall in love again…because of you…"

She stood up and walked home sobbing. Each sob making her thin body shake uncontrollably.__

_~Now, I am walking around_

_In this side of the town I just can't hideaway_

_How can I look in your eyes_

_When I feel like to die I have to runaway~_

Each night, Anzu always woke up crying and having to cry herself to sleep again. Of course what Yami said was actually true. She had no friends. They all hated her for her speeches and the way she acted so strongly about friendship.

She never had anyone to comfort her. Her parents didn't give a damn about her emotions or life so she couldn't do anything about it.__

_~Dariri ram dariram dariram_

_Darirari__ rariram_

_Daririram__ dam_

_Dariri__ ram dariram dariram_

_Darirari__ rariram_

_Daririram__ dam_

_And fall in love again~_

~~~~@@@~@@@~@@@~ End Flashback ~@@@~@@@~@@@~~~~__

Anzu finished the dance and waited for the results. Since she was playing at basic it was of no challenge to her so with her skills she scored a 'AA' which was really good. But 'AAA' was the best.

She selected the next song.

_~Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do~_

She Just couldn't handle this life. No friends, no caring family. She was completely alone in this world, this harsh world.__

_~No more ringing on my phone_

_No goodbye, and not a sound or letter_

_Maybe you don't love me anymore?_

_Foolish me, thinking we would last forever~_

'I'm just trash to this world.' She thought bitterly. 'But I'm not going to give up. I will start a new life in America and dance again.' She knew better than to just throw her life away.

She started to sing along to this song as it matches her so perfectly.__

_~Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo~_

Anzu would always dream of her and Yami together again and then dancing under the moonlight. But then again she knew that was too good to happen. It was a fantasy. _And it will always stay one._

She would always question: 'Why me?'. Maybe she was a coward, that's why…running away. No, she wasn't running away. Anzu knew that the past could not simply just be shaken off or even buried. She was just going faraway to start a new and more beautiful life for herself.__

_~Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh_

_Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh_

_When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh~_

With this thought Anzu felt slightly better about leaving Domino. As she finished this song she let out a long sigh of relief. Then she noticed a big crowd gathering behind her. Then her score came out.

'Wows' were heard throughout the arcade. A 'AAA' was right on the screen. 

"WOW!" Anzu's eyes widened. This was the highest she ever got. She then prepared her next song.

_~Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream_

_Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream_

_If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream~_

The crowd watched Anzu wide-eyed as she got all the arrows right. This song made Anzu feel a lot better. 

'Might as well give them all a show before I leave.' 

Now Anzu was giving it all she got. Even more than what she gave when she was playing Johnny Steps.__

_~Ooh la la di la da da_

_You've gotta dream a little dream_

_Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme_

_Hey! Here we go again_

_Ha! Turn it up my friend_

_No! We don't stop_

_Ha! We rock the spot_

_No! We don't quit~_

Then she realized what time it was. 

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for my flight!" Anzu jumped off the platform and grabbed her bags, leaving her game and the audience that was watching her.

She quickly ran to the bus stop that fortunately had her bus stopped at. Anzu jumped on and sat down, wiping her brow of her sweat. In a few minutes it reached Domino Airport. She quickly boarded and put down her stuff.

In another few minutes, the plane started moving. When it took off Anzu stared out the window.

"Good Bye Domino…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the plane started rocking. Everyone panicked, this was not normal…

Anzu screamed as an explosion took place…__

_~Get ready, oh, this is it!_

_Do you like to dream?_

_Hey! I like to dream, baby_

_Do you like to dream?_

_Ho! I like to dream, mama_

_Do you like to scream?_

_Hey! I like to scream, baby_

_Do you like to scream?_

_Ho! So scream it out~_

"Today is the anniversary of flight 22453 crash landing in the ocean as a result of engine failure." The news reporter said. "There were no survivors."

I turned the T.V of as a tear came out of my eyes, please not this again. I went into my car and drove to some places. Somehow I ended at the cemetery. I took one of the roses I got and walked over to Anzu's grave.

I placed it down as more tears escaped my lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you this…but I Love you…"  __

_~Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please, boy, you're making me scream_

_Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream_

_If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream_

_Ooh la da di la da da_

_You've gotta dream a little dream~_

~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~

TNM: OMG! Now that was the longest fic I wrote! O.o Great now I'm scaring myself, I'm going on a trip on a plane soon and then I wrote this! I know it's not my first time but HOLY COW I'm scared. I also watched Final Destination too…now that's scary…

The songs I used here are from DDR 4: Dam Dariram, Dancing all alone and Dream a Dream.  (_All starting with 'D' O.o)_

Now please READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh and if you don't mind can you read my other fic 'Universe of Four Animès'? Please? It's funny! R/R

__


End file.
